1.0 Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to containers for fluid products, and more specifically to container systems for facilitating the sale, storage, and use of liquid products or fluid preparations that consist of two components that must be mixed together before use, but stored separately prior to use.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
Many liquid or fluid products and preparations require the mixing of two or more individual components just prior to use for obtaining optimum results. For example, certain hair dye preparations consist of at least two liquid components which must be sold and stored separately, and which are mixed together just prior to use to provide a user with the best results. In the case of a certain known hair dye products, for example, a user purchases the individual components in separate bottles, and then must mix these components together in a common bottle by spilling the contents of one bottle into the other bottle, for mixing the two components together just prior to use. During this step of pouring the contents of one component from one bottle into a receiving bottle, it is possible that the user may accidentally have some of the product being poured miss the receiving bottle and dribble around the outside of the receiving bottle or onto the countertop or floor on which the receiving bottle is resting. In the case of hair dyes, and other products such as epoxy compounds, for example, such accidents can damage surrounding tabletops or floors, and in the least will cause unwelcome clean up tasks. The present inventors recognized that there is a need in the art for developing a container system to minimize spillage of liquid components, while facilitating the mixing together of the components required for providing the ultimate liquid or fluid product for use. It should be noted that one of the components is typically a liquid, whereas the other component can be either a liquid or granular, for example.
3.0 Summary of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide an improved container system for facilitating the storage and later mixing together of individual components of a multicomponent liquid product.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for substantially avoiding spillage of liquid components of a multicomponent liquid product, during mixing together of individual components prior to use.
With the problems of the prior art in mind, these and other objects are obtained in one embodiment of the invention by storing one of the individual components of a multicomponent liquid product in a relatively large first container of sufficient size to receive other of the individual components of the liquid products for mixing therein prior to use. A dispensing nozzle is provided at the top opening of the first bottle or container, and a sealing cap is adapted for sealing off the outlet of the dispensing nozzle during storage of the liquid contents therein. A central portion of the bottom of the first container or bottle includes inlet port means for receiving the outlet or neck of a second bottle or container containing a second component of the liquid product, for permitting the contents of the second container to be directly poured into the first container to facilitate the mixing of the two components prior to use. In one embodiment of the invention the inlet port means of the first bottle or container is initially sealed off by a removable plug. During storage, shipment, and sale, and up to the time of use by user, the first and second containers are kept apart, and a sealing cap is screwed onto the outlet or neck of the second container. An apron or skirt section includes means for snapping onto a retaining means on the bottom of the first container, and further includes a female threaded centrally located internal hub for permitting a threaded neck of the second container to be screwed thereinto in a manner permitting the upper portion of the neck of the second container to enter into the inlet port means on the bottom of the first container, and push out the plug blocking the inlet port means, thereby permitting the second component in the second container to be mixed with the first component in the first container. After mixing, the cap on the dispensing nozzle on the first container is removed, and the mixed liquid products can then be dispensed from the first container by inverting the container to permit the mixture to be dispensed. In a preferred embodiment, the outlet or neck of the second container and the inlet port of the first container are designed to provide a tight frictional fit therebetween for substantially preventing the leakage of fluid or liquid from the mated connection therebetween.